wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Books/@comment-2605:E000:8A95:4F00:E084:222C:C32:CDC-20180711032349
THE DRAGONET PROPHECY When the war has lasted twenty years, the dragonets will come. When the land is soaked in blood and tears, the dragonets will come. Find the Seawing egg of the deepest blue! Wings of night shall come to you! The largest egg in mountain high, Will give to you the wings of sky..... For the wings of earth search through the mud, For an egg the color of dragon blood. Hidden alone from the rival queens, The Sandwing egg awaits unseen.............. Of three queens who Blister and Blaze and Burn, Two shall die and one shall learn, If she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher she'll have the power of... WINGS OF FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Five eggs to hatch on brightest night... Five dragons born to end the fight... Darkness will rise to bring the light..... The dragonets are coming........................................... 03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)~~ THE JADE MOUNTAIN PROPHECY Beware the darkness of dragons..... Beware the stalker of dreams..... Beware the talons of power and fire..... Beware one who is not what she seems..... Something is coming to shake the earth..... Something is coming to scortch the ground..... Jade mountain will fall beneath thunder and ice..... Unless the lost city of night can be found..!!! Beware the darkness of dragons!!!!! Beware the stalker of dreams!!!!! Beware the talons of power and fire!!!!! Beware one who is not what she seems!!!!! Something is coming to shake the earth... Something is coming to scortch the ground... Jade mountain will fall beneath thunder and ice... Unless the lost city of night can be found......................... 03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)~~ THE LOST CONTINENT PROPHECY Turn your eyes, your wings, your fire To the land across the sea Where dragons are poisoned and dragons are dying And no one can ever be free. A secret lurks inside their eggs. A secret hides within their books. A secret buried far below May save those brave enough to look. Open your hearts, your minds, your wings To dragons who flee from the hive. Face a great evil with talons United Or none of the tribes will survive 03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)03:23, July 11, 2018 (UTC)~~ I only copied the lost continent prophecy from the book the other two I remembered from the books